Bee and the Wolf
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Lobiosomen616. Set after Reigai Arc. After hearing how Komamura defeated her Reigai, Soi-Fon learns of his admiration for her, leading to an awkward tension. Things come to a boiling point when they spar and she finds that the captain's feelings are more than admiration... KomamuraxSoi-Fon!


**A.N.: This is a request by Lobiosomen16. One-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Furry!**

 _The Bee and the Wolf_

 _ **Shortly after the end of the Reigai invasion….  
**_ **Soul Society**

Captain Komamura walked down the hall of Squad One, his heavy footsteps echoing on the light wooden rampart. He looked out at the view of the Soul Society and saw some of the reconstruction efforts in the distance. ' _If nothing else, we've gotten good at repairing things lately…'_ he mused sadly before resuming his walk towards the Head-Captain's office.

Things had quieted down now that the Reigai invasion had ended. Kageroza Inaba, or rather Ǒko Yushima, had been defeated and his creations had went to the grave with him. He was a bit saddened that even after defeated Kageroza Ichigo Kurosaki had lost what little power he had left but respected the boy for putting so much on the line twice. He made a mental note to somehow try to visit Ichigo in order to tell him how much he respected his sacrifice.

The Head-Captain had called a meeting of the captains today but as he entered the Head-Captain's office he found that the old man wasn't present. In fact, only one other captain had made it to the meeting.

"Captain Soi-Fon."

The short woman turned her head and acknowledged her comrade's arrival. "Captain Komamura." She watched as the wolfman walked over to her. "The others?"

"I've passed none of them on the way here so I should assume they'll arrive a bit late. Where is the Head-Captain?"

"He was here a minute ago but he stepped out after his lieutenant brought an urgent matter to him," Soi-Fon answered. "He should be back momentarily."

"I see…." Komamura leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I suppose we have our work cut out for us now that things have died down again…."He looked over at Soi-Fon and noticed a few bandages around her arms. "How are you injuries, Captain Soi-Fon?" he asked. At first he told himself he asked out of curiosity but later he would question exactly what had sparked his interest.

Soi-Fon blinked in surprise. It startled her that the large wolfman was taking such an interest in her wellbeing. Usually whenever they walked it was very brief and professional. "I'm adequate," she quickly said, putting a hand to her side. "Lieutenant Kotetsu's Kaido is adequate enough. I should make a full recovery in a few days."

"That is good to hear. From what Lady Yoruichi told me, your battle with Kageroza Inaba was quite harrowing," Komamura said.

Soi-Fon was forced to nod her head and sigh. "Indeed. For a moment I truly felt we were all going to die there." She narrowed her eyes at the spot in the room where Kurotsuchi stood. "That could've been avoided if Mayuri had just killed him when he had the chance." She looked back at Komamura and noticed that his chest was covered in bandages as well. "What of you, Captain Komamura? When we arrived at Kukkaku Shiba's residence, you looked worse for wear."

This time it was Komamura who nodded. Closing his eyes, Komamura remembered the battle that landed him with so many injuries. "Yes, that was quite the fearsome fight. I wouldn't exactly say that I won though…" he reluctantly admitted.

Soi-Fon crossed her arms and cocked her head. "You know it occurs to me. You never did say who you fought against. Kenpachi Zaraki fought his Reigai. I know that Byakuya fought both his Reigai and Captain Hitsugaya's while Captain Hitsugaya fought Momo Hinamori's Regais but who was so powerful that he brought you down?" she asked. She remembered how battered Komamura looked while they were recuperating at Kukkaku's. For a while Soi-Fon feared he wouldn't make it. It was almost as bad as his fight with Tosen and Aizen.

Though he couldn't do it physically Komamura looked like he was blushing. "Well...the truth is I was fighting you, Captain Soi-Fon. Or rather, your Reigai."

Soi-Fon stared at her fellow captain shocked. During all the chaos she'd been completely unaware of her Reigai's movements. "Really?" she asked, curious about her doppelganger.

"Yes. She ordered the Stealth Force to attack Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi. After I escaped Kageroza's trap in the Precipice World, I went to his aid and took his place so that he could continue pursuing Kageroza."

A sly smile stretched on Soi-Fon's face. "I'll bet Kenpachi didn't take kindly to you interfering in his fight very well, did he?"

"That he did not," Komamura said, chuckling at the memory. "As for your Reigai…well, let me just say you are more capable a fighter than I ever imagined."

"Really?" Soi-Fon cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Someone like me gave you trouble? That's quite a shock to hear."

"On the contrary," Komamura said before he even realized the words coming out of his mouth. "It was one of the greatest struggles of my life. I was at your Reigai's mercy several time. Actually, your Reigai was every bit as noble and graceful as you are. I was quite in awe of you after that battle."

Then Komamura realized what he just said as soon as he saw Soi-Fon's cheeks turned pink.

"I uh…what I mean to say is…" Komamura found himself tongue-tied, blood rushing to his head as he found himself in an embarrassing position.

"Yes?" Soi-Fon asked, struggling to comprehend Komamura's words.

"Well…the truth is…I-"

Komamura was cut off when the doors opened up and four of their fellow captains entered. "Well now, looks like we arrived a little late," Captain Kyoraku said as he, Ukitake, Unohana and Hitsugaya entered the room.

"Sorry we're late," Ukitake said, smiling his usual smile.

Unohana, sharp as ever, noticed the odd looks that Soi-Fon and Komamura were giving each other. "Um…did something happen?" she asked when she sensed the awkward tension in the room.

"No!" both Soi-Fon and Komamura quickly said, hoping that the woman would drop the matter. It soon became irrelevant as the Head-Captain entered the room along with several of the other remaining captains. Lining up, both Komamura and Soi-Fon did their best to avoid each other's gazes as the meeting began, quickly leaving the room as soon as the meeting was over.

 _ **A few days later….  
**_ **Squad Seven; Captain's Training Ground**

Komamura chopped at the wooden training dummy, performing his regular exercises during the height of the day. His lieutenant, Iba, was busy with the rest of his squad in helping the reconstruction efforts which left Komamura alone in his private training grounds. He and Iba would sometimes spar together but for today Komamura was all by his lonesome.

Despite his best efforts, Komamura couldn't get what he'd said to Soi-Fon out of his head. Why _had_ he said something so embarrassing to his fellow captain? And without even realizing it? Komamura was a very reserved man and would always choose his words carefully. So why did he say something that embarrassing in front of the woman so brazenly.

The large wolfman felt very awkward about the whole situation. He'd avoided Soi-Fon like the plague after the meeting, not even meeting her eyes as they filled out of the Head-Captain's office. Komamura quickly excused himself from the other captains and quickly flashstepped away, not stopping until he'd returned to his squad.

Stabbing Tenken into the ground, Komamura took deep breaths through his nose and closed his eyes, attempting to calm the storm of thoughts in his mind.

 _"Actually, your Reigai was every bit as noble and graceful as you are_."

Komamura thought about Captain Soi-Fon and his fight with her Reigai. He remembered that despite the danger he was in, part of him found himself in awe of her strength and her convictions, how she fought him to the very end, even using her Bankai. To Komamura, Soi-Fon's dedication and unyielding resolve were something that Komamura admired. She was a woman who commanded respect.

He remembered during the fight when he asked Soi-Fon's Reigai why she was following Kageroza. She didn't answer but Komamura figured it had something to do with Yoruichi. Again, Komamura admired Soi-Fon for her faith and respect in her mentor, having never had someone whom he looked up to while growing up since was ostracized due to his appearance.

That and most importantly…Komamura found Soi-Fon to be beautiful.

Komamura facepalmed as he sat down, his mind unable to quell the thoughts as they came to him. He closed his eyes again and growled angrily at himself. ' _Sajin, calm down. You are a captain. She is a captain as well. You both have your duties to your squads and this is not the time to be thinking of such impure thoughts!'_

So deep in thought was Komamura that he almost jumped out of his fur when he heard the voice of none other than Soi-Fon appear from behind him. "Are you alright, Captain Komamura? You seem troubled."

The huge captain turned his head quickly to see Soi-Fon walking up to him, her arms in her sleeves as she took quiet steps towards him. "Captain Soi-Fon. Forgive me, I was busy meditating," he quickly said, hoping she bought his excuse. Standing up, he drew Tenken and sheathed it. "I must say, this is a little embarrassing. Very few can say they snuck up on me without my knowing," he said, having always been proud of his excellent hearing.

Soi-Fon gave him a knowing smile, pleased to have caught her fellow captain off guard. "If I couldn't sneak up on you, it'd hurt my pride as Commander of the Stealth Force," she said playfully. Looking around she saw nobody in sight besides Captain Komamura.

"What brings you to my squad, Captain Soi-Fon?" Komamura asked. "It's not very often you come to Squad Seven."

"It has been a lazy day for me. My lieutenant is busy patrolling and with the reconstruction efforts things have quieted down. I was nearby and thought I'd see you."

Again, if Komamura could've blushed he would've. "Thank you," he said nodding. Looking around, he saw that none from his squad had returned and had an idea. ' _Perhaps some exercise can clear my head.'_ "If you've nothing to do, might I suggest a friendly spar?" he suggested. "I've nobody to spar with at the moment and don't wish to see my skills become rusty."

Soi-Fon smirked at Komamura's request and nodded. "I could use the exercise myself."

The two captains walked over to the sparring circle. Komamura noticed Soi-Fon removing her _Haori,_ revealing her Stealth Force Commander outfit. "Let's begin," Soi-Fon said as she drew her sword.

It was déjà vu all over again for Komamura as he and Soi-Fon went back and forth. Despite it being a friendly spar, it soon became a contest of his strength versus her speed. Over and over again their swords clashed, sparks flying as their zanpakutos collided. "You aren't going to release Suzumebachi?" Komamura inquired as he dodged a kick to the side.

Soi-Fon grinned as she spun around and kicked him in the stomach. "And you aren't going to release Tekken?"

"That would be a little excessive wouldn't you say?"

"Likewise," Soi-Fon countered. "My Suzumebachi is a tool for assassination, unfit for an honest spar." She smiled as she slowly sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing?" Komamura asked confused.

"I'm sure that my Reigai explained it to you. When my sword fails, I rely on my fists!" Charging up her Shunko, Soi-Fon charged at Komamura.

Komamura had forgotten how powerful Soi-Fon was when she had her Shunko activated. He cringed as she sank her fist into his stomach, being pushed back. He knew she was holding back and for that he was grateful, he wasn't in a hurry to repeat the fight with the Soi-Fon Reigai. Komamura grabbed Soi-Fon by the leg and hurled her like baseball, the woman rebounding off a wall.

And yet, amid the fighting, Komamura felt those thoughts return to him, even in the midst of battle. In her tight-fitting outfit and her body pulsing with white energy, Soi-Fon looked absolutely radiant to him. So radiant in fact, that it caused him to space out and take a punch to the jaw….

Komamura cringed as he flew back and hit a wall. "Ow…." When he looked up he saw Soi-Fon in front of him, offering a hand. "Thank you."

Soi-Fon chuckled and helped him up. Their battle had been long and extensive, sweat rolling down her back. "What is the matter?" she asked.

The man stared down at Soi-Fon and felt a stirring arise in him. Her sweaty body, her petite chest heaving as she panted for breath, the stern yet surprisingly gentle look in her eyes all made the blood in Komamura's body heat up. He pointed to a bench and they both sat down on it. "I apologize, Captain Soi-Fon. It's just…I was distracted."

"You want to keep going?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's," he replied.

They went back at it, but the thoughts continued to plague him and it was making his head spin. Every time they got close, Komamura could smell her scent and it made those thoughts and urges grow further. Unbeknownst to Soi-Fon, Komamura was beginning to succumb to his bestial nature.

Jumping up into the air, Soi-Fon charged at Komamura one more time, her body enveloped by her white Shunko energy. "Rahhhh!" she shouted, hoping to hit him in the stomach again. But her furor turned to shock when Komamura grabbed her wrists and hauled her to the ground. Soi-Fon found herself on her back with her hands pinned, Komamura's heavy weight on top of her. "Ca-Captain Komamura…" she said, surprised by the look in his eyes. She could feel his hot breath on his face and heard a low growl come from him.

Seeing the startled look on Soi-Fon's face snapped Komamura out of it. Realizing his mistake, he quickly sat up and got off of Soi-Fon. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he quickly said, ashamed of letting himself get carried away.

Sitting up, Soi-Fon looked at Komamura with concerned eyes. She knew Komamura and this wasn't like him. "What's the problem? Is this about what you said earlier?"

Komamura was silent before turning to her. "Yes. I have been trying to withhold these thoughts but…I just can't."

When he turned his head, Soi-Fon saw that the look from earlier before in his eyes. "What thoughts" she asked, her heart starting to race.

"These thoughts."

Soi-Fon was caught off guard when the large man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Captain Komamura!" she gasped as she was pressed against him, the blood rushing to her head. She had lived centuries and had much experience but this was a first for her. "Sajin…" she muttered as his face neared her.

The petite captain's scent filtered through Komamura's nostrils, making that animalistic urge more prominent. "I…I have always admired you, Captain Soi-Fon," Komamura admitted. "And if I'm being honest…my admiration has always been less than professional." Soi-Fon felt a shiver run down her spine as his hand ran up her back. "And now…now that I have you in my arms…I just can't hold back anymore."

Soi-Fon's hazel eyes widened as Komamura leaned forward. He didn't exactly have lips but it was a kiss all the same. The shock from Komamura's confession left her mouth slightly open, perfect for letting Komamura slip his tongue in.

' _He's…kissing…me!'_ Soi-Fon's mind repeated over and over again, her hands gripping Komamura's strong arms as he held her. As her mind processed what was happening to her, she reflected on everything she knew about Komamura. Though he'd always kept himself hidden away inside that helmet of his before the Ryoka invasion, Komamura had been one of the most dedicated and dutiful men she knew. And even after the shocking reveal of his true appearance, Soi-Fon had never once thought of him as disgusting. If anything, his unique appearance only made his heart of gold shine brighter. The fact of the matter was that she too had a special fondness for this person, who was less than a man but at the same time greater than most of the men she knew.

Soi-Fon had never thought of having romantic encounters with anyone other than Yoruichi and although she'd loved to share the bed of her personal goddess, a century of feeling abandoned had made it more than a pipedream. But now, being wrapped in the arms of her fellow captain and having his feelings laid bare, Soi-Fon's fondness for Komamura was evolving into something else.

Komamura expected Soi-Fon to push him away or to punch him right in the snout. He was afraid that she would shout at him to remember his place and that the only mate for a beast like him was another beast. Imagine his surprise when Soi-Fon's hand reached up his large neck and she kissed him in return. "I…have unprofessional feelings for you too," Soi-Fon said, her eyes half-lidded as she felt her heart race faster. This was much different than when she crushed on Yoruichi; she felt like her heart was going to leap from her chest. She took his hands and put them on her naked sides. "Don't hold back," she whispered.

Free to release his baser desires, Komamura shrugged out of his _Haori_ before laying Soi-Fon gently onto her back. Right now he didn't care if they were doing this outside. If anyone saw them then so be it. With deftness that was surprising for a man with such huge hands, Komamura reached behind her neck and undid the tie to her uniform. Soi-Fon uncharacteristically shivered as Komamura tugged the black garment down, exposing her petite breasts. The hungry look in Komamura's eyes intimidated her and yet it made her want him all the more.

Removing his own _Shihakusho,_ Komamura leaned down and hovered over the small captain. Soi-Fon was surprised that despite the fur that covered his body Komamura was quite built. Another kiss was given to Soi-Fon before Komamura started to lavish Soi-Fon's elegant body with his tongue. Soi-Fon closed her eyes and moaned as the wolfman's large, hot and wet tongue lapped at her small breasts, circling her sensitive nipples. She put a finger in her mouth and lightly bit down on it in an attempt to stifle her moan. Addicted to the taste of her sweaty skin, Komamura traveled lower. Soi-Fon squirmed a bit as his tongue attacked her belly, swirling around her navel. "Mmmhhh!" she moaned, arching her back as Komamura went lower.

Komamura grabbed at the remainder of Soi-Fon's clothing and pulled it away in an instant, leaving the petite captain naked as the day she was born. Soi-Fon looked around and was relieved to see that there was nobody around to see her shame but part of her was beyond caring, especially as Komamura grabbed her smooth, slim thighs and pushed her legs up. Soi-Fon quivered as Komamura's face neared her womanhood, sniffing her feminine scent. Their intimate kissing and Komamura's licking had made Soi-Fon's pussy start to heat up, her pink folds moist and ready for Komamura's oral plundering.

The scent of Soi-Fon's wet pussy made Komamura push out any thoughts of how undignified and lewd this was. His eyes gleamed with lust as he stared at Soi-Fon's womanhood, her small pink lips wet from her dripping juices and a small patch of black hair right above her clit. Putting a hand on Soi-Fon's stomach, Komamura began to dig into her erotic treat.

A loud gasp echoed across the empty training grounds as Komamura ate out Soi-Fon. Her hands went to his large head as her body was given jolt after jolt of sinful pleasure. Soi-Fon couldn't believe how good it felt to have the man's tongue lick her pink folds before diving in to her tight hole, his nose pressing against her sensitive clit. The woman clutched Komamura's head as she felt his hot breath hit her clit again and again. ' _I am a captain…I should be more dignified than this…and yet…more…I want more!'_ Soi-Fon thought as Komamura's tongue dived deeper into her. "Ahhh…" she moaned, her back arching as her legs dangled in the air. "Sajin…."

Komamura had never heard his name uttered so lewdly before and it spurred him on. Her hot taste was like ambrosia to the wolfman and he wanted to hear her moan his name more. Pulling his tongue out of her honeypot, he started to attack her clit, keeping the small woman still as she moaned and writhed in his large hands.

"Ah! Sajin! OH!" Soi-Fon moaned. She'd pleasured herself before with toys but this was a new experience for her. Her toes curled as the tension inside her coiled, her eyes squeezing shut as Sajin's tongue licked her hardened jewel. Her hands reached for her breasts and cupped her small tits as she felt the bubble inside her begin to burst. "Sajin! I'M…OHHHH!"

A heated growl escaped Komamura's muzzle as Soi-Fon' pussy squirted all over his face, his tongue licking her juices up as she gushed. His heated blood became boiling hot when he looked up and saw the look of ecstasy on Soi-Fon's face. It was a face that begged Komamura to take her and make her his woman.

But before the large captain could indulge in his desires further Soi-Fon recovered quickly and sat up, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back. Komamura was surprised but felt thrilled as Soi-Fon looked up at him, the same gleam of lust apparent in her eyes. Sitting up, Komamura sat still as Soi-Fon slowly undid the tie to his _hakama,_ her small hands shaking with anticipation when she felt them brush against the huge bulge poking up in the black pants.

Soi-Fon's breath hitched as she pulled the pants down, exposing his manhood to her. Soi-Fon was no prude, she'd seen men naked before in the Squad's showers and had went peeping with Yoruichi back in the good old days. That being said, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a cock as big as Komamura's before. It didn't surprise her to see how red it was since Sajin was a talking wolf. Still, the sheer girth and length of it made Soi-Fon's pussy tremble in anticipation. ' _How is he not popular with the ladies?'_ she thought curiously before lowering her head. ' _Heheheh…what is it that the children in the World of the Living call this? Red Rocket? Heheheh….'_

Komamura growled as Soi-Fon lowered her head and put her lips to the side of his cock and gave it a quick kiss before pressing her tongue against it. Growls filled the air as Soi-Fon licked his mammoth cock, her hands cupping his large testicles all the while. "So thick…" Soi-Fon purred while licking the underside of Komamura's cock. That dirty part of her mind took great pleasure in knowing she was making someone as fearsome and powerful as Komamura putty with her caresses. She wished desperately that she was as stacked as Yoruichi so she could bless him with a paizuri but she knew her mouth and hands would suffice. Gripping him with both hands, Soi-Fon started to pleasure him with a handjob while licking the soft tip of his cock.

It marveled Komamura that someone who spent her life revolving around holding a sword had such gentle hands. His hand went to her head as she started to bob her head up and down in times of her hand strokes. "Soi-Fon…" he moaned, his head rolling back. His hands balled as his sense of control started to slip from him. Soi-Fon took him a little deeper into his mouth and her hands returned to his large balls, letting him experience the same bliss he gave her.

Soi-Fon took Komamura into her mouth as far as she could go. Unfortunately he was quite big and it soon became difficult to hit him inside her mouth, her lack of experience in fellatio showing. Still, so someone as inexperienced in the ways of the flesh as Komamura, Soi-Fon's mouth felt exquisite. Soi-Fon felt Komamura's balls swell in her hands and knew that her friend was close. Taking her mouth off, Soi-Fon wrapped a hand around Komamura's thick cock and jerked him off fast, her mouth opening up to expect the first payload of cum.

Komamura didn't keep her waiting for long. With a feral growl Komamura released what felt like every ounce of cum in his sac. Soi-Fon closed her eyes as ropes of sticky cum covered her face, a stray shot entering her opened mouth and letting him taste his baby patter. Soi-Fon hummed at the thick taste, letting Komamura release the rest of his cum all over her hand. Opening her eyes, she brought her hand to her face and started to lick it off. Once her hand was clean she reached over and grabbed her _Hakama_ and ripped off a piece in order to wipe off the rest of the cum on her face. When she looked up, both she and Komamura looked at each other with heated stares. They'd both given each other great pleasure but it still wasn't enough. They both needed more. Soi-Fon could see it in Komamura's eyes and Komamura saw it in hers. Right now, rank and titles meant nothing to them. Their squads meant nothing to them. The opinions of their fellow captains meant nothing to them.

Right now, Komamura and Soi-Fon wanted to fuck like animals.

Soi-Fon quickly climbed onto Komamura's lap and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a light kiss before turning around. Pressing her back to his furry chest, Soi-Fon reached down and gripped Komamura's cock. She bit on her lower lip a little as she guided her body down towards the throbbing manhood. She'd never put anything that big inside her; none of her toys were as big as Komamura. Her breath hitched when she felt Komamura's hands grab her slender waist and pull her down. They both gasped when the head of Komamura's cock slipped inside Soi-Fon's cunt, gravity doing the rest of the job for him. Soi-Fon slid down Komamura's cock slowly, groaning from the feeling of his hot cock spearing her inner depths. Komamura growled into her ear, succumbing to his inner beast thanks to the amazing feel of Soi-Fon's womanhood wrapping around him. Due to Soi-Fon's small body and Komamura's huge length she couldn't fit all of him inside of her.

The large and rough hands on Soi-Fon's waist lifted her up. Planting her feet on the ground, Soi-Fon rose up and lowered herself back down onto the wolfman's cock, spearing herself over and over again. "Ah! Oh my god! Ah!" she moaned with each slide down onto her cock. Komamura let go of her waist to grab at Soi-Fon's breasts. His fingers pinched her small nipples, making her gasp in surprise and yet the erotic treatment to her breasts made her bounce on Komamura's lap faster.

Soi-Fon's eyes closed as she arched her back, her body's sensual grinding against Komamura's chest making sweat drip down her elegant body. The growling in her ear told Soi-Fon that Komamura was enjoying this as much as she was. Turning her head, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, sighing as he devoted attention to her neck with his tongue. "Sajin…fuck me," she pleaded in a lewd manner. Right now she wasn't a captain or a Soul Reaper. Right now she was just a woman experiencing bliss.

Komamura was lost. He was lost in the scent coming from Soi-Fon's sweat-laden body. He was lost in the feel of Soi-Fon's walls wrapping around him like a wet velvet vice. He was lost in the sound of her moans emanating from her lips. He was lost in the taste of her soft skin as his tongue lavished her. With a loud growl he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, taking the small captain with him. His hands hooked underneath Soi-Fon's knees and he lowered her up and down on his cock, the thick length inside her shifting and hitting all of her sweet spots.

Soi-Fon threw her head back and moaned, not caring if anyone heard her. "Ohhhhh! Sajin! Sajin!" she cried out, her hands gripping the fur on Komamura's neck. Her vision clouded as her pussy clamped down on Komamura's cock. She trembled in Komamura's strong arms as he bounced her up and down, stretching her pussy and reshaping it with his manhood. She let go of his neck and started to rub her clit vigorously, making the pleasure of being fucked increase tenfold.

"Soi-Fon!" Komamura grunted, thrusting up into her tight depths. The warm vice enveloping him threatened to compel him to spill over any second. But he held on all the same. He didn't want to cum and leave his new mate unsatisfied. He leaned his head down and gently bit her shoulder, marking her forever as his.

The sudden bite pushed Soi-Fon over the edge, ever the closet masochist. "AHHHH!" she shouted uncontrollably, her pussy tightening around him before she gushed all over his balls and thighs. Soi-Fon felt her pussy tighten around him and could hold it in no longer. With a loud howl he threw his head back and came inside of Soi-Fon, his essence filling her womb to the brim. "Ohhhhh…" Soi-Fon moaned incoherently as she felt the hot semen being shot into her. Flashes of giving birth to a litter of puppies or to a dog-eared child made her smile lazily as the man sat down, cradling her in his arms. She let out a sultry moan as he pulled out of her, certain that no other man besides Komamura could ever satisfy her now.

Holding her tightly, Komamura nuzzled her neck and growled tenderly at Soi-Fon, their bodies cooling down as they basked in the afterglow. "Soi-Fon…" he said in a low, gentle tone. He glanced around and was relieved to see that despite their loud activity they were still alone. Turning back to Komamura he put a hand over her heart. "Will you do me the honor of being your mate?"

Soi-Fon reached for the mark on her shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling the heat from the cum inside her. Part of her felt branded, that she was forever changed by this man. But she knew that it was Komamura's show of affection and appreciated it all the more. "Yes…" she said as she opened her eyes. "I want to be your mate and lover."

Komamura held Soi-Fon tighter, his heart swelling with joy. He then realized that they were both naked and out in the open. "Should we take this to my chambers?" he suggested.

"That would be most appreciated," Soi-Fon said with a chuckle. "My hips are numb."

Nodding, Komamura gathered their clothes before he lifted the small captain bridal-style and flashstepped to his room, leaving the empty training ground. As soon as they reached his bed they went right back at it, not stopping until evening when they were both tired out….

The End


End file.
